1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic tape reel mounts in a video tape recorder, hereinafter referred to as a "VTR", and more particularly, to a brake mechanism for reel mounts in a VTR in which a tape is pulled out and stored by stopping a take-up reel mount and by rotating a supply reel mount at the time of loading and unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tape-loading mechanism for a VTR is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,825 and 4,426,668. In this type of mechanism for a VTR, it is desirable that the tape position be the same when the tape is reloaded for playing and recording as the position of the tape when it was previously unloaded. The reason for this is to make the last picture in the first playing operation and the initial picture in the second playing operation continuous and also to maintain the indication of a tape counter consistent.
Conventionally, to accomplish these purposes, only one of the supply and take-up reel mounts is braked and the other is rotated, whereby loading and unloading of the magnetic tape are accomplished.
Also, in the conventional VTR, the brakes are applied to both of the reel mounts at the time of stopping so as to prevent the tape from slackening, and are relased at the time of playing.
Conventional brake mechanisms have required the use of two brake systems, and this has caused complication of the mechanism.